New Secretary, New Life
by mariahclouds
Summary: Pekerjaan menuntut seorang Draco Malfoy untuk tetap fokus. Memiliki seorang anak sudah menyita sebagian besar waktunya dan memilki pasangan sama sekali tak ada dalam agendanya. Apakah Draco, pria yang takut berkomitmen dan takut pada pernikahan akan merubah pendiriannya setelah bertemu dengan ayah dari teman anaknya itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri. Drarry, BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**New person, new life**

Summary :

Pekerjaan menuntut seorang Draco Malfoy untuk tetap fokus. Memiliki seorang anak sudah menyita sebagian besar waktunya dan memilki pasangan sama sekali tak ada dalam agendanya. Selama 5 tahun belakangan ia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya ini. Apakah Draco, pria yang takut berkomitmen dan takut pada pernikahan akan merubah pendiriannya setelah bertemu dengan ayah dari teman anaknya itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Cast:

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe).

.

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

Summarry :

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padaku, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Satu hal yang selalu di tanamkan orang tuaku adalah untuk tak terlalu memperhatikan hal yan tak terlalu penting, apalagi jika kau adalah orang yang berbeda, seperti keturunan Malfoy yang istimewa, maka bisa di pastikan orang-orang akan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu.

"Pansy, ke ruanganku sekarang." Perintah Draco begitu ia sampai di depan ruangannya.

Draco pun berjalan melewati meja menuju ke kantor pribadinya.

"Baiklah sir." Ucap wanita yang merupakan sekretarisnya itu, mengkuti langkah kaki sang atasan untuk segera masuk keruangan yang merupakan ruangan terbaik di perusahaan ini.

"Aku ingin jadwalku di kosongkan besok dan aku ingin kau mengerjakan sesuatu." Terdengar perintah tegas menguar dalam suara berat atasannya. Terlihat Draco memberi sebuat map tebal ke arah wanita yang merupakan sekretarisnya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya siang ini juga."

"Baiklah sir. Tapi untuk besok, apa anda lupa anda ada rapat penting dengan perusahaan konstruksi New York?" Tanya Pansy pelan.

"Apa jadwalnya besok?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ya sir, ini sudah di jadwalkan dari 2 bulan yang lalu. Anda sendiri yang menyuruh saya mengatur dan menghubungi perusahaan itu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Jam berapa rapat itu di mulai?"

"Rapatnya di mulai sekitar jam 10 pagi, sir." Ujar sekertarisnya.

"Baiklah, rapatnya tetap berjalan sesuai _schedule_ yang ada, tapi pastikan kau mengosongkan semua jadwalku untuk hari itu, mengerti?" Ucap Draco setelah terlihat menimbang lagi perkataan Pansy tadi.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang lain sir?"

"Kurasa itu saja, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Dan Pansy, aku ingin kopiku." Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih serius dari yang tadi.

"Maafkan aku sir, aku akan membuatnya sekarang." Balas Pansy cepat dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Draco hanya menatap lurus arah pintu yang baru saja di tinggalkan wanita itu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ini masih terbilang pagi, ya tepatnya ia pergi kekantor hari ini lebih cepat 30 menit dari waktu biasanya. Pekerjaan yang menuntutnya lagi-lagi harus men-_skip_ waktu tidurnya sendiri. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan semua perkerjaannya dan memastikan anaknya berada di sekolah, ia memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat ke arah perusahannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai pria yang bisa di bilang _workholic_ itu melenceng dari rutinitasnya."

.

.

.

"Tapi anak itu agak sedikit aneh dad." Gerutu anak itu, ia menceritakan tentang teman sekolah yang menurutnya terkesan aneh menurutnya.

"Apa anak itu menganggumu di sekolah?" Tanya Harry berusaha menanggapi perkataan anaknya itu.

Sudah agak lama keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang terlihat sudah semakin dekat di hadapan mereka.

Sepertinya pertanyaan orang yang di panggilnya dad ini, mampu membuaatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak, bahkan dia tak pernah sedikitpun bebicara pada ku atau dengan teman yang lainnya. Itulah alasan semua orang mengatainya anak yang aneh, dad." Ucapnya cemberut.

"Kalau dia tak pernah menganggumu dan teman-temanmu, kenapa kalian menyebutnya aneh! Bukannya bisa saja anak yang kalian sebut aneh itu merasa kalau kalian tak menyukainya. Dan lagi kalian tak bisa menyebut orang lain seperti itu, jika kita tak coba mengenalnya lebih dulu. Kenapa anak daddy yang baik ini tidak coba berteman dulu dengannya?" Ucap Harry dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Terlihat anaknya mulai menimbang-nimbang perkataan sang daddy barusan. Menambah kini jumlah kerutan di dahinya.

"Apa kalau berteman dia tak akan menjadi anak aneh lagi dad?" Tanya anaknya bingung.

"Pasti."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau berteman denganku dad?" Tanyanya lagi terdengar seikit frustasi.

"Bukankah anak dad ini anak yang baik, pasti dia mau berteman denganmu. Apa anak daddy ini sudah lupa kalau kita harus berusaha dulu untuk mencoba bukannya menjadi takut sebelum mencobanya. James masih mengingat kalimat ini kan? Bukannya daddy selalu mengucapkannya hampir setiap hari." Tambahnya.

"ya mana mungkin aku lupa, daddy akan mengucapkannya saat daddy pulang dan masih tak mendapatkan pekerjaan kan!" Sambung James Sirius Potter cepat dan terkikik geli memandangi wajah sang daddy yang kini berganti muram.

"Hah setidaknya daddy kan tetap berusaha. Apa anak daddy ini sudah berani mengatai daddynya sendiri?" Tanya Harry berpura-pura memasang tampang kesalnya.

"hihihihi." Hanya terdengar kekehan yang semakin lama semakin keras yang berasal dari anaknya ini.

"Nah, sekarang masuklah ke dalam dan belajar yang rajin." Ucap Harry ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah dad, mmn James akan mencoba berbicara dengan anak itu." Serunya dengan mantab dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tambahan bahwa anak ini memang serius dengan ucapannya.

"_Good boy_, memang anak daddy yang terbaik." Goda Harry dan mengacak asal surai anaknya ini.

"Jangan '_good boy'_, itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk anjing flat sebelah rumah, daddy menjengkelkan." Gerutu anaknya cepat mendengar ayahnya dengan seenaknya menyamakannya dengan anak anjing sebelah rumah. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan bberjalan meninggalkan sang daddy.

Harry hanya tersenyum senang melihat kebiasaan anaknya ini, setidaknya semangatnya lebih terpacu setelah ini.

"Hari ini aku harus bisa mendapat pekerjaan." Semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Keruanganku sekarang." Geram Draco menutup gagang telepon dengan keras.

"Masuklah." Ujarnya mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Apa yang terjadi, bukankah rapatnya di mulai dari jam 10 pagi tadi. Dan apa ini, apa kau bisa melihat jam dengan benar ?" Tanyanya berusah keras untuk tidak berteriak di hadapan sekretarisnya ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau sir, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubungi pihak perusahaan di sana, dan kata mereka harusnya perwakilan dari perusahaan mereka sudah berada di sini." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa meminta mereka menghubungi perwakilan mereka itu, dan apa kau tau kalau rapat ini telah tertunda lebih dari 2 jam lamanya. Apa kau bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar ?" Terdengar nada suara Draco meninggi kali ini.

Draco jelas saja menyalahkan sekretarisnya ini. Di pikirnya, kalau saja wanita ini mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar dan sedikit teliti, tak mungkin ia terduduk di ruangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan tamu rapatnya, apalagi tak tanggung-tanggung, sudah hampir 3 jam ia rela menunda acara keluarga yang harus di hadirinya itu.

"M-maafkan aku sir." Ucap Pansy terbata, merasa bersalah sepertinya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan sedari kemarin? Bukankah kau yang memesan hotel tempat mereka menginap dan harusnya kau sudah menjamu tamu kita itu. Atau apa kau lupa melakukan itu?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Itu memang harusnya aku yang melakukan sir. T-tapi karena kemarin aku ada sedikit keperluan, makanya semua tanggung jawab untuk hotel dan perjamuan makan ku berikan pada kepala bagian humas." Jelas Pansy panjang lebar.

"Apa katamu, bagaimana kau bisa memberikan tanggung jawab pekerjaanmu pada orang lain. Dan apa itu, menghubungkan urusan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan?. Apa ini sikap seorang sekretaris yang punya _responsibility_?. Aku tidak heran ini bisa jadi kacau seperti ini. Aku tak mau tau, hubungi mereka lagi. Aku akan tunggu sampai jam 1 siang ini, jika mereka belum juga datang, maka kau sebaiknya bersiap-siaplah untuk membereskan semua peralatanmu dan segera angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini." Marah Draco.

"T-tapi sir."

"Keluar sekarang." Ujarnya memberikan tatapan mendelik tajam pada sang sekretaris, sepertinya amarahnnya sudah di ambang batas kali ini. Ia bisa saja mentolerir dengan alasan yang lain, tapi untuk yang satu ini yaitu '_responsibility_', maka ia tidak bisa membiarkan ada pegawainya yang melupakan satu kata penuh makna ini.

"B-baiklah sir, saya permisi sekarang." Ujar Pansy tertunduk takut dan langsung melangkah mengikuti instruksi pimpinannya itu.

Tatapan Draco tak pernah lepas dari punggung Pansy, bahkan sampai wanita itu sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai batas limit otaknya.

"Shit." Geramnya marah.

.

.

.

"Maaf suster, apa pria itu baik-baik saja? Tanya harry setelah di lihatnya seorang suster berjalan keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan itu.

"Oh, apa anda keluarga dari pasien di dalam?" Tanya suster itu balik.

"Bukan, tapi aku adalah orang yang membawa orang itu ke sini. Tadi pria itu ku temukan pingsan di jalanan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, pria di dalam baik-baik saja, mungkin ia hanya sedikit kecapekan mengingat usianya yang tak lagi muda, sebaiknya ia di biarkan beristirahat dulu untuk sementara.." Jelas suster itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sir, dan anda sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang sir."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Harry mempersilahkan wanita itu melangkah pergi.

"Huh apalagi ini, harusnya aku sedang wawancara pekerjaan saat ini." Batinnya kacau. Kalau saja bukan karena melihat seorang orang tua yang sedang pingsan tepat di depannya saat ia sedang berjalan menuju salah satu perusahaan yang ingin mewawancarainya pagi ini, mungkin saja dewi fortuna sedang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan tak mustahil juga kalau ia bisa di terima di perusahaan itu. Hei, bukankah peluangnya di terima bekerja 50:50, jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau Harry sedikit berandai-andai.

"Kurasa pekerjaan itu memang bukan untukku, pasti pekerjaan yang lebih baik sedang menungguku di luar sana." Ujarnya optimis, tak lupa senyuman lebar hinggap di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menolong seseorang hari ini, ini lebih bernilai dari wawancara itu." Ia pun mulai bermonolog sendiri.

"Apa yang ku lakukan, bukannya aku harus menjenguk pria tadi itu." Rutuk Harry mengingat kalau ia hampir saja lupa masuk ke dalam, malah asik bergelayut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja sir?" Tanya Harry yang begitu masuk melihat seorang yang berbaring di atas ranjang pasien sudah membuka matanya.

"Ya, kurasa aku baik-baik saja, kurasa ini konsekuensi yang harus ku terima dari umur yang semakin menua. Dan kau?" Jawab orang itu sambil berusaha untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Harry James Potter, aku yang membawa anda kemari sir." Ucap Harry memasang senyum cerahnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat orang itu terbaring.

Dengan perlahan Harry membantu orang itu untuk duduk tak lupa ia menata bantal di punggung orang itu.

"Terima kasih Harry, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Albus Dumbledore." Tambahnya dan membalas senyuman Harry.

" , kata suster anda harus berada di sini untuk sementara, sepertinya anda agak kecapekan sampai pingsan di tengah jalan tadi."

"Baiklah Harry, aku akan berhati-hati lain kali"

"Maafkan aku, tapi apa kau punya seseorang yang bisa kau hubungi, maksudku keluarga anda sir?" Tanya Harry dan mengambil bangku kecil di sana dan duduk di samping pria tua itu.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka." Jawab Dumbledore.

"Maksud anda sir?, apa anda tak punya nomor telepon keluarga anda, atau mungkin kerabat dekat yang bisa di hubungi?" Tanya Harry lagi tak mengerti dengan maksud pria ini.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Dumbledore, malah terlihat pria paruh baya ini sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksud anda, anda tak punya sanak saudara di sini sir?" Tanya Harry memastikan.

Dan kali ini dapat di lihatnya pria tua itu menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengiyakan perkataan Harry barusan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Batin Harry merutuki 'lagi' nasibnya.

Bukannya apa, pria tua ini mengaku tak punya sanak saudara, jadi bisa di pastikan kalau Harry yang harus menyelesaikan biaya administrasi rumah sakit pria ini. Seorang pengangguran sepertinya dan harus mengeluarkan biaya rumah sakit yang bisa di perkirakannya tak bernominal sedikit, dan itu artinya, tabungannya akan semakin menipis. Bagaimana ia bisa memberi makan dirinya dan James anaknya nanti. Tabungan yang selama ini malah habis karena perusahaan tempat Harry bekerja sudah gulung tikar dari 2 bulan yang lalu mungkin tidak sanggup menghadapi persaingan global saat ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, pria tua ini menatap lekat mimik muka Harry yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Mengenai biaya administrasi dan lainnya, kau tak usah takut Harry, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ujar Dumbledore sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Harry yang seperti kebingungan itu.

"Aku punya tabungan, hey kau jangan mengira aku orang yang tak pandai berhitung. Semasa muda aku sibuk mengumpulkan uang di tabunganku, agar tua nanti aku tak perlu hidup susah bergantung pada orang lain, jadi aku pasti bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit ini." Tambahnya dengan sedikit membuat lelucon yang membuat harry tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan pria tua ini.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sir, aku tak bermaksud... kau tau" Harry merasa tak enak pada Dumbledore pastinya.

"Tak apa-apa Harry, aku mengerti."

"Ini sudah siang, apa kau tidak kembali ke kantor Harry?" Tanya Dumbledore yang melihat Harry lengkap dengan jas serta tas jinjing di tangannya.

"Tenang saja sir, aku punya banyak waktu luang." Ujarnya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dumbledore barusan.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan." Tambahnya lagi dan mengangkat map di tangannya, menandakan ia hanyalah seorang pria yang sedang tak punya kegiatan penting.

Dumbleore menatap map di tangan harry dan mengangguk kecil, menandakan kalau ia mengerti maksud Harry ini.

"Kurasa anda harus beristirahat sir, atau kau akan semakin lama berada di tempat ini." Canda Harry.

"Baiklah dan bisakah bantu aku berbaring lagi." Tanya Dumbledore.

"Tentu saja sir"

.

.

.

"Blam."

Bunyi pintu yang baru saja di tutup atau lebih tepatnya dibanting oleh atasannya itu membuat Pansy berbalik takut pada sesosok pria yang menatapnya tajam.

"01.01pm, Pansy , jadi kuharap kau sudah mulai membenahi semua peralatanmu dan segera keluar dari perusahaan ini."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

A/N:

Karena ini mash Prolog makanya segini aja dulu(Alesan) Di tunggu responnya dari semua reader yang udah sempat buka page ini yach. Saya tunggu responnya ya. Ok see u next chap, and it'll be a super duper late an update, so be pation with me hehehe

Maaf kalau saya malah memposting cerita baru dan belum update fic saya yang kemaren, ini nih, saya benar-benar kehabisan ide buat cerita itu, tapi bakal tetap di lanjutin kok, cuman lagi nunggu ilham datang hahaha. Ok segitu aja, Tq all...


	2. Chapter 2

**New Secretary, New Life**

Summary :

Pekerjaan menuntut seorang Draco Malfoy untuk tetap fokus. Memiliki seorang anak sudah menyita sebagian besar waktunya dan memilki pasangan sama sekali tak ada dalam agendanya. Selama 5 tahun belakangan ia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya ini. Apakah Draco, pria yang takut berkomitmen dan takut pada pernikahan akan merubah pendiriannya setelah bertemu dengan ayah dari teman anaknya itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 1 update, mudah mudahan gak ngasal nih cerita. Ini aja, saya sudah 2 kali ganti plot ceritanya. Pengennya sih chap 1 ini, masih menjelaskan ulang tentang prolog kemarin, tapi, saya pikir lagi, itu bisa bikin si Harry ma Draco gak kebagian sceene ketemuan di chap ini. Jadilah saya skip sebagian besar chap 1 dan tulis yang baru lagi. Pegellll*author lebay#.

Kasih kado review dong, bagi yang udah sempet buka page ini*Pwease# & terima kasih buat yang sempetin review, nge-follow, nge-fave ama siders jg yang udah mau mampir baca.

Di sini saya buat percakapan antara Scorpy ma James tdk khas gaya bicara anak-anak, tapi dengan gaya yang biasa walaupun usia ereka baru 5 thn*OMG maafkan daku#, ok segitu aja dulu.

Happy New Year yah buat semuanya. Hope all the best for our next future life...

.

.

.

Chap 1

.

.

.

"Scorpy, Scorpius!" Teriak james cepat saat melihat Scorpius Malfoy tengah berjalan keluar kelas. Pelajaran baru saja berakhir dan bel tanda istirahat pun sudah terdengar nyaring. Karena asiknya melihat lelucon yang terjadi di depan kelasnya, sampai-sampai James tidak menyadari kalau Scorpius sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

Dengan sekali lompatan ia berhasil berdiri dari kursi, lalu bergegas menyusul 'si anak aneh' yang sepertinya tdak mendengar panggilan nyaringnya itu.

"Hosh, hosh, tunggu. Tunggu sebentar!" Seru James karena orang yang di panggilnya tadi tidak menghentikan langkah, bahkan menengok sedikit pun tidak.

"Apa anak aneh ini tak tau kalau pita suaraku akan segera putus!" Gerutunya membatin. Ia terpaksa mengejar si makhluk yang di panggilnya aneh itu, sementara Scorpius sendiri tengah asik tak mau berbalik mengindahkan panggilannya itu.

"Sret." Saking gemasnya karena tak bisa mendapat tanggapan dari Scorpy, akhirnya James memutuskan untuk menambah laju kakinya dengan sedikit berlari dan begitu ia berada tepat di belakang Scorpy, dengan cepat ia menarik kasar seragam sekolah Scorpy dari belakang.

Karena tarikan tiba-tiba itu membuat Scorpy meraih lemari di ujung koridor dengan spontannya.

"Hampir saja." Scorpius membatin. Bukannya apa, bisa malu dia kalau sampai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya seperti tadi, huh memikirkannya saja bisa membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan seikit kesal ia berbalik menatap angkuh sosok anak yang hampir membuatnya tercoreng menurutnya.

"Maaf." Ujar James cepat. Aku sedari tadi memanggilmu, apa kau tidak dengar?" Serbu james lagi.

"Ini, apa kau tak lihat?" Delik Scorpy sebal.

Scorpius menunjuk arah telinganya yang terdapat benda kecil yang melingkar di sekitar telinganya itu.

James hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya merasa berdosa. Ia memang tidak melihat _ear-phone_ yang terpasang di telinga Scorpy.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa memakai _ear-phone_ yang seperti itu, kalau kau pakai yang bertali mungkin aku bisa melihatnya." Sanggahnya cepat.

"Dan apa kau tak lihat kalau rambut terangmu itu membuat pandangan orang mengabur di siang hari begini." Tambahnya lagi. Sebenarnya James sedang mencari alasan saja agar terhindar dari amukan anak aneh ini.

Mendengar penuturan James membuat Scorpy hanya bisa mendesah malas.

"Ada apa?, kau pasti punya alasan mengejarku seperti itu kan?" Kali ini mata tajam Scorpius beralih ke James.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin, ingin..." Ujar james ragu.

"Ingin apa? Sebaiknya kau cepat, karena kau hanya membuang waktu istirahatku.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku James" Ucapnya semangat sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Scorpius.

"Aku tau..." Balas Scorpius cepat dan mengindahkan uluran tangan James.

James balik menatap heran Scorpius. " Kau mengenalku?" Tanya james lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Scorpius menatap malas James. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, James Sirius Potter kan!, bodoh, bukannya kita sekelas." Scorpius menatap James tanpa minat.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengenalku, mmm bagaimana jika kita berteman?" Ujar James langsung pada intinya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Berteman, bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman sekelas?" Kali ini gantian Scorpy yang di buat bingung.

Sedangkan James, ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan penuturan temannya ini.

"Benar juga, hehehe." Ucapnya cengegesan.

"Kalau tak ada yang lain, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Scorpius sambil memutar badan, ingin pergi sepertinya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Teriak James cepat dan melangkah menyusul Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya merespon pekikkan keras itu dengan kedikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia sedang malas untuk meladeni pembicaraan ini. Dengan malas akhirnya Scorpius berhenti dan beralih menatap James malas " Usahakan kau menurunkan sedikit oktaf suaramu itu. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarmu dari gerbang depan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ok ok." Sambut James malas.

.

.

.

"Maksud daddy apa? Draco menghentikan acara mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini membuat pikiran serta badannya serasa remuk sakit. Bayangkan saja, acara rapat yang entah bagaimana tidak terlaksana, belum lagi 'acara keluarga' yang 'wajib'-begitu kata Lucius selaku ayahnya, malah berganti tempat dari _The Five Fields Restaurant_ yang tak lain adalah restoran nomer satu di London itu, harus berpindah ke _Hertford Hospital_, di karenakan sorang 'penting' yang ingin mereka temui, tengah terbaring sakit di sana.

Draco Malfoy, pria berumur 32 tahun, bertubuh atletis dan jangan lupakan wajah tegas dan tatapan tajam yang selalu mampu mempesona mata setiap lawan jenisnya ini, tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal dengan gadget kecil di pegangannya. Sang ayah Lucius Malfoy tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja penting, karena melihat ekspresi kaget dan kesal yang bersamaan di wajah anaknya ini.

"Apa maksud daddy dengan sekretaris baru?, maaf dad, tapi kurasa aku masih bisa meng-_handle_ masalah ini sendiri. Besok akan ada wawancara untuk mencari sekretaris baru untukku. Aku masih bisa menarik salah satu sekretaris dari direksi yang lain untuk sementara, sampai aku bisa mendapatkan seorang sekretaris yang baru." Ujarnya serius.

Terlihat beberapa kerutan kini tercipta di dahinya, mungkin saja karena pembicaraan ini yang semakin membuat sakit di kepalanya bertambah.

Draco berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan melempar asal handuk kecil dari tangannya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan orang tuanya ini. Bukankah ayahnya tidak pernah memperdulikan hal semacam ini, lalu kenapa masalah kecil seperti ini saja membuat ayahnya mau repot-repot turun tangan sendiri.

"Rekomendasi?, Tuan Dombledore?." Apa karena pria tua tadi yang mereka temui itu membuat ayahnya mau merepotkan dirinya seerti ini.

"Tapi dad." Tiba-tiba saja sebelum dia sempat memprotes keputusan ayahnya itu, ia malah mendengar bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan panggilan itu telah di putuskan secara sepihak. Draco pun hanya menatap horor benda kecil di pegangannya itu dengan kesal.

"hah apa lagi ini!" Draco membatin.

Draco sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, tentang rekomendasi. Tapi setidaknya orang yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya iru harus melewati beberapa test dulu, bukannya langsung masuk seperti penyelinap menurutnya.

Walaupun rekomendasi ini datang langsung dari Kerabat bisnis ayahnya, yang bisa di katakan juga adalah seorang motivator yang membuat perusahaan keluarga Malfoy bisa berjaya seperti sekarang ini.

Draco terlihat menerawang menimbang lagi perihal ini, walau bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin masalah seperti si Pansy mantan sekretarisnya dulu terulang lagi. Walau dia mau membantah, toh tidak akan ada gunanya juga. Bukankah Lucius Malfoy 'tidak terbantahkan.'

"Hah." Draco hanya mampu menghela nafas beratnya.

.

.

.

"Wow daddy kelihatan berbeda hari ini." Cerocos James kecil melihat setelan ayahnya lebih bergaya hari ini.

"Daddy kelihatan lebih keren kan!" Goda Harry.

Terlihat James mengangguk cepat mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya. "Daddy wawancara lagi kali ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, daddy akan ada wawancara di perusahaan besar hari ini, bagaimana, daddy James keren kan!" Seru Harry over PD.

"Daddy memang keren, tapi apa perusahaan besar itu akan menerima daddy bekerja di sana?" Tanya James antusias.

Harry hanya berusaha tersenyum mendengar celotehan khas anak kecil ini. Harry memang tipikal orang yang optimis, tapi, jika menghadapi perusahaan besar seperti itu, mau tidak mau nyalinya malah menciut kecil.

Harry memang bukan lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya dahulu, bukan pula pekerja teladan di tempat bekerjanya dulu, tapi dia tidak bodoh, mungkin nasibnya saja yang selama ini membuatnya terus berada di tengah-tengah, dan seakan tidak mengizinkannya naik ke level yang lebih tinggi.

"Tentu saja Daddy akan di terima di sana." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang bergabung di meja makan.

Albus Dombledore-pria yang kemarin tergeletak dijalanan dan terbaring di rumah sakit itu malah berakhir di rumah Harry. Harry yang sangat-sangat tak tega mendengar kalau Dombledore tak punya sanak saudara itu dengan seenaknya menyimpulkan kalau Dombledore tak punya tempat tujuan. Jadilah ia mengajak pria itu tinggal bersamanya sementara.

"Apa anda betul-betul mengenal seorang yang bekerja di sana sir?" Tanya Harry meragu.

"Huh sudah ku bilang kalau kau bisa mengandalkanku Harry." Jawab Dombledore seadanya. Pria tua ini bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Harry tengah ragu dan dengan pelan mengangguk kecil padanya.

"Maafkan aku sir, bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi bukankah perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan terbaik di kota ini!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau kau bisa mengandalkanku Harry." Ucap Dombledore pasti.

"Baiklah sir."Tanggap Harry mendengar ucapan anggota baru di rumahnya itu.

"Silahkan makan sir, maaf jika jamuan pertamaku hanya seperti ini." Ujar Harry merasa tak enak melihat hanya beberapa potong sosis dan _omelette_ yang tersaji di atas meja makan mereka."

Dombledore tak memberi respon apapun atas perkataan Harry itu, malah ia terlihat santai, lahap menikmati menu makan paginya.

"Aneh." Batin Harry.

"Baiklah, cepat habiskan makananmu James, daddy tidak ingin terlambat hari ini."

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau bawa son?" Tanya Draco melihat tas anaknya yang lebih menyembul dari biasanya itu.

Draco dan anaknya Scorpius tengah berada di dalam mobil ayahnya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang kearah sekolah anaknya pagi ini.

"Ini, aku membawa 2 bekal untuk makan siang hari ini dad." Jawab anaknya.

"2 bekal makan siang!, untuk apa, apa kau bisa menghabiskannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu dad, kemarin ada teman Scorpy yang mengikuti Scorpy seharian dan juga dia memakan habis bekal Scorpy."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu Scorpy di sekolah?" Draco terdengar cemas kali ini.

Scorpy menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Bukan dad, itu teman baru Scorpy. Dia tidak mengganggu Scorpy, tapi dia anak yang berisik dan tak pernah berhenti berceloteh. Scorpy tidak suka mendengar suara nyarignya, tapi Scorpy suka dia menjadi teman Scorpy." Ujar anaknya cepat dengan nafas tak teratur. Jelas saja tak teratur, karena Scorpy bicara hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas saja, jadi bisa bayangkan sendiri kalau sedari tadi paru-parunya berdemo meminta oksigen.

Tampak Draco tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita anaknya itu, huh sempat di kiranya yang bukan-bukan. Sepertinya sifat _'father complex_-nya' langsung kambuh tadi.

Draco tersenyum menoleh ke arah anaknya itu.

"Dan anak itu meminta Scorpy menjadi temannya, aneh, bukankah kita teman sekelas, kenapa malah bertanya seperti itu." Gerutu Scorpius tak berhenti.

Draco menatap takjub dengan perubahan anaknya ini. Bukankah Scorpy anak yang bisa di bilang pendiam dan tak suka bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Malah kini berganti tak berhenti berbicara, walaupun itu hanya luapan perasaannya tentang teman barunya itu.

Biasanya anaknya itu hanya akan berkutat dengan _gadget_ di tangannya atau kartun favoritnya saja. Berbicara pun seadanya saja, mungkin karena intensitas untuk bertemu mereka semakin menipis, mengingat pekerjaan sang ayah yang tak ada habisnya itu. Jangan salah, setiap tahun, setiap 2 atau 3 kali, Draco mengajak anaknya itu berlibur bersama. Namun perbedaan besar dalam diri anaknya itu terjadi setelah sang ibu memilih untuk memilih pergi bersama teman lelakinya setahun yang lalu.

Draco saat itu hanya bisa diam, memutuskan untuk tak bertanya apapun pada Scorpy tentang perasaannya yang di tinggalkan sang ibu, . tapi terlihat jelas perubahan sikap anaknya itu. Semuanya bukan karena Draco merasa hancur di tinggalkan mantan istrinya itu, bahkan, ia merasa lega, setidaknya wanita itu memilih kebahagiannya sendiri di banding bersama dengan dia yang tak pernah menaruh perasaan pada seorang pun. Perkawinan atas dasar perjodohan yang di atur orang tua membuatnya tak bisa mengelak menjauh, aneh memang, tetapi inilah seorang Draco Malfoy, pria yang tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan beserta embel-embelnya.

Tapi setidaknya ia masih punya Scorpy, anak semata wayangnya yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Anaknya itu menjadi penghibur untuk dirinya selama ini.

Tampaknya mood Draco pagi ini menjadi lebih baik, apa yang lebih baik dari melihat perubahan sikap baik sang buah hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"_Morning_ Mione." Sapa wanita bernama Luna Lovegood itu ketika ia berpapasan dengan Mione Atau Hermione tepat di depan_ lift_ kantor pagi ini.

"_Morning_ Luna." Sapa Mione balik dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita terbaru." Ujar Luna masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan mengambil tempat di samping wanita itu.

Mione terlihat malas menanggapi ucapan temannya ini. Jelaslah Mione merasa terganggu, seorang Luna Lovegood mendekatinya seraya berbisik kecil ke arah telinganya, apalagi kalau bukan tentang sesuatu yang tidak lain adalah berbau gosip. Wanita satu ini memang terkenal dengan julukan 'si telinga seribu'. Jangan kira ia hanya mendapatkan julukan ini begitu saja, karena wanita ini bisa tau semua hal-hal yang berjarak 500 meter dari tempat kakinya berpijak, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Terakhir kali Luna mengapitnya seperti ini, tepat pada saat si Cho Chang mengundurkan diri karena ketahuan telah menikah diam-diam dengan Marcus Belby bagian HRD. Dan mereka melupakan salah satu aturan persahaan ini, yaitu tak membolehkan pasangan suami-istri bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Jadilah dengan pertimbangan keras ia merelakan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk _resign_ dari perusahaan ini.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Jawab Mione malas.

Sebenarnya Luna agak sebal melihat respon Mione yang terlihat hanya menannggapi malas perkataannya.

"C'mon Mione, ini berita besar." Ocehnya dengan mata yang berbinar terang.

"Ok ok baiklah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk berbelit-belit seperti ini, kau bisa mulai bicara sekarang." Ucap mione sambil bersedekap tak sabar. Telinganya bisa mendapat dosa di pagi hari yang cerah adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Mione sebenarnya kurang suka mendengar berita-berita yang di anggapnya kurang penting yang berasal dari Luna, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, wanita satu ini akan mengikutinya seharian kalau ia belum mendengar habis berita ini.

"Walau kesal karena waktu yang di berikan Hermione untuk mendengarkan gosip heboh itu hanya sebentar, akhirnya Luna bercerita juga. "Apa kau ingat Pansy yang menjadi sekretaris ?" Tanya Luna.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Mione balik.

"Apa kau tau juga kalau kemarin Pansy-sang sekretaris itu sudah resmi keluar dari perusahaan ini, atau bisa di bilang kalau pansy di pecat langsung oleh Presiden Direktur kita itu?" Cerocos Luna.

"Apa maksudmu dengan di pecat?, jangan asal bergosip , memangnya kau dengar dari mana?" Tanya Mione kesal. Wanita ini jelas kesal mendengar berita yang di rasanya tak benar itu. Mana mungkin Pansy Parkinson bisa di pecat, sedangkan Pansy sudah bekerja agak lama di perusahaan ini.

"Aku dengar sendiri kemarin. Begini, kemarin siang pas waktu _lunch_ aku berniat menyerahkan hasil kajian keuangan kita bulan ini ke ruangan , nah tepat saat itu menyuruh Pansy membenahi semua peralatannya dan menyuruhnya segera keluar dari perusahaan ini. Apalagi maksud kalau bukan pemecatan sekretarisnya itu" Ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?, memangnya ada apa?" Mione terlihat penasaran kali ini.

"Belum begitu jelas mengenai alasan itu, tapi yang ku dengar-dengar, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan rapat dengan salah satu klien asal New York." Tambah Luna.

"Apa mengenai klien yang kemarin itu ya?, _Shit_... Bahkan aku sampai lupa mengabarkan langsung pada Pansy kalau perwakilan perusahaan dari New York itu, meng-_cancel_ rapat itu. Mereka mengundur 1 minggu untuk acara ulang tahun perusahaan induk mereka."Batin Mione resah.

Tapi bukankah aku sudah mengirim surel pada Pansy perihal penundaan itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Mione merasa sedikit bersalah. Kalau saja apa yang di katakan Luna benar, maka bisa di bilang ini adalah murni kesalahannya, walaupun tak 100% kesalahannya, tapi ia tetap punya andil untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan permasalahan ini.

"Hey Mione apa kau baik saja." Tanya Luna sebal karena merasa Mione tak menanggapi pembicaraannya.

Mione tersentak begitu Luna mengguncang sedikit bahunya, menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Mione dan berlalu cepat saat pintu elevator sudah terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan Luna yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku harus segera meluruskan masalah ini."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tau tentang sekretaris baru itu?, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Draco menatap kesal Managing Direktur perusahaan yang tak lain bernama Blaise Zabini ini. (Managing Direktur= Bertugas memanage berjalannya suatu pelaksana yang akan di rinci seperti sebuah kerja sama yang akan di lakukan kedalam perusahaan lain atau membantu presiden direktur.).

Jangan tanya kenapa bukan si Blaise ini yang mengerjakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan New York kemarin, bukannya lalai, anak perusahaan dengan cabang di negara lain yang baru berkembang yang di rasa lebih membutuhkannya untuk sementara ini. Setelah 6 bulan, barulah ia bisa kembali ke London, menempati posisinya semula.

Rupanya kedatangannya ingin menjumpai Presiden Direktur perusahaan ini atau lebih tepatnya pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia kuliah ini malah berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasinya sendiri.

"Hah, kukira karena sudah lama tak melihatku, aku akan sedikit di sambut oleh sahabatku.! Ucap Blaise malas dan ia pun langsung mengambil duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?, apa kau baik-baik saja selama aku di sana?" Cerocos Blaise, berniat menggoda temannya ini mungkin.

"Malah tatapan dingin itu lagi, huh, baiklah. Begini, semalam ayahmu menelepon dan menyuruhku kembali di sini membantu sekretaris barumu itu. Kata ayahmu, karena sekretaris baru itu belum terlalu berpengalaman dengan posisi ini, makanya aku yang di utus langsung untuk membantunya.

"Belum berpengalaman?, shit, apalagi ini!" Terdengar suara Draco meninggi.

Blaise yang sedari tadi mengamati temannya ini hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia juga tak mengerti dengan keputusan Komisaris perusahaan ini.

"Pasti ada alasannya ayahmu menempatkan sekretaris kurang berpengalaman itu di sini, tak mungkin kan ayahmu mau mengambil resiko mempekerjakan orang seperti itu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas." Ujar Blaise menimbang lagi maksud Lucius Malfoy. Ia saja merasa ada yang aneh dengan keputusan ini.

"Huh, kau benar, Albus Dombledore." Gumam draco pelan.

"Apa benar tak ada pelukan hangat atau jamuan makan untukku?, aku jadi menyesal menerima tawaran ayahmu untuk kembali kesini, harusnya aku tetap di sana saja." Ucap Blaise pura-pura sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, itu tak cocok dengan umurmu Blaise. Ok ok, malam ini di tempat biasa." Ucap Draco akhirnya.

"Dan kau yang traktir?" Tambah Blaise.

"Ya ya, aku yang traktir, apa kau sudah puas ?" Kesal Draco sepertinya.

"Hahaha, baiklah, sudah kuduga, _see u tonight_." Balas Blaise cepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pintu berukir mahal Draco di ketuk seseorang.

Setelahnya seseorang masuk dengan suit lengkap dan tas jinjing di tangannya. Draco hanya menatap malas ke arah orang itu.

Dan apa itu, meskipun Draco tidak terlalu mengenal dunia mode, tapi lihatlah orang awam pun pasti tau dengan hanya sekali melihat saja. Setelan itu, yang di pakai pria di hadapannya ini, belum lagi sepatu yang entah sudah ada dari zaman sebelum masehi. Draco menatap nanar penampilan Harry.

"selamat pagi sir." Sapa orang itu.

Draco tak ada niat sedikitpun membalas sapaan pria di hadapannya ini. Terlihat matanya teliti menilai tubuh Harry dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki Harry dengan tak sopan, seperti meremehkan.

"Duduklah, tak usah berbasa-basi seperti itu." Perintah Draco menunjuk map di pegangan Harry.

"Harry James Potter, 30 tahun, bekas pekerja di bagian marketing." Draco terdengar meremehkan Harry.

"Iya sir. Nama saya Harry James Potter." Ucap Harry gugup. Siapa yang tak gugup jika di tanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seperti itu.

"Tak ku sagka pilihan ayahku hanya seperti ini, sangat mengecewakan." Batin Draco. Draco membaca tiap detil kertas di pegangannya itu dengan seksama.

"Apa maksud orang ini?." Batin Harry mulai tersinggung melihat dan mendengar cacian Draco sedari tadi itu.

"Jadi inilah sekretaris dadakan itu?, apa tidak salah!. Aku heran kenapa bisa merekomendasikan pria seperti ini." Pikir Draco tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi sekretaris baruku?, kulihat kau tak punya pengalaman tentang ini dan lagi apa kau tak punya setelan yang lebih baik dari pada itu." Tunjuk Draco pada Harry.

Draco mengawasi pria di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Pria itu bertinggi sedang, tak setinggi dirinya tentu saja, langsing. Namun, kombinasi setelan kemeja putih sederhana, serta celana suram yang lebih mirip seragam di matanya, dan fakta kalau pakaiannya murahan serta tidak pas di tubuh pria ini, mau tidak mau membuat Draco mendapat 'iritasi mata' seketika.

Selama sepersekian detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan detik terakhir Harry langsung menyimpulkan kalau ada-yang-tak-beres-dengan-otak-orang-ini.

"Sekretaris?, aku memang tak punya pengalaman dengan jabatan itu." Tentu saja Harry tak berbohong, mana pernah ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris, paling-paling selama ini jabatan tertinggi yang pernah didapatnya, hanya ketika ia menggantikan kepala seksi untuk sementara, itupun karena orang itu sedang cuti melahirkan.

"Sudah kuduga, orang dengan resume yang pas-pasan seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa di terima di perusahaan ini, kalau bukan karena main belakang, ya kan!" Sindir Draco.

"Maksud anda apa, aku memang datang ingin melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini. Tapi ku rasa pekerjaan di tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untukku. Maafkan aku sir, aku permisi." Marah Harry yang sangat tersinggung mendengar sindiran yang datang bertubi-tubi dari Draco. Memang ia hanyalah mantan pekerja biasa. Sekretaris?, maksud orang ini apa. Ia kemari karena usul , tapi kini ia menyesal karena tak menanyakan dulu lebih rinci tentang pekerjaan yang akan di posisikan untuknya.

Dan lagi apa ini, di hadapannya ada pria sombong yang menjabat presiden direktur di perusahaan besar seperti ini, yang terus menatapnya seolah dirinya orang yang tak pantas berada di sini.

Harry berdiri, merapikan sedikit jasnya dan langsung berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Rupanya nyalinya hanya seperti itu saja. Ini lebih gampang dari biasanya." Senang Draco dalam hati.

"Drtt, drtt."

"_Mansion House's Calling_." Draco membaca sepintas _screen_ ponselnya dengan malas.

"Ya, mom." Jawab Draco. Jangan tanya kenapa Draco langsung tau orang yang meneleponnya adalah ibunya. Hanya wanita satu ini yang selalu meneleponnya menggunakan sambungan telepon mansion megah mereka.

"Morning Dray. Maaf jika ibu mengganggu. Ibu hanya ingin memastikan saja apa orang yang di rekomendasikan itu sudah datang?. Mom hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, kalau kau tak boleh mengacau kali ini sayang. Atau ayahmu... Ibu rasa kau sudah tau maksud ibu!" Ucap atau ibu dari Draco malfoy.

"Ya, tadi orang itu sudah datang, dan aku tak melakukan apapun padanya. Orang itu sendiri yang memutuskan tidak ingin kerja di perusahaan ini." Jawab Draco lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu lagi kan!. Pokoknya ibu tak mau tau, kau segera cari orang itu kembali, atau proyek utama kita untuk tahun ini akan gagal son. Apa kau tak mengerti juga?" Kesal Narcissa.

"Proyek Utama, bagaimana ini ada kaitannya dengan pria itu?" Tanya Draco.

"Ibu tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang son. Ingat, kau harus mencari lagi orang itu, dan bila perlu kau bisa meminta maaf padanya. Kau harus ingat nasib perusahaan kita bergantung pada orang itu." Kata Narcissa sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"_Shit_, apa lagi ini." Kesal Draco dan langsung menghubungi seseorang dari line telepon kantornya."

"Tahan pria itu, tunggu aku sampai datang kesana." Ujar Draco, menarik kasar jas kerjanya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Maaf sir, apa anda bernama James Potter?" Tanya seorang petugas keamanan yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengahampirinya saat ia baru saja keluar dari lift lobby perusahaan.

"Ya, saya Harry. Ada apa?" Bingung Harry tak tau ada kesialan apa lagi kali ini. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan manusia yang merasa dirinya dewa paling sempurna, sekarang ia malah dihentikan oleh petugas keamanan perusahaan ini.

"Maaf sir, bisa anda ikut saya sebentar?" Terlihat orang keamanan itu mempersilahkan Harry berjalan mengikutinya.

Harry yang bingung hanya mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang biasa di panggil satpam itu dengan pelan. Dalam benaknya, Harry sungguh mengutuk hari ini. Mimpi apa ia semalam, sampai-sampai harus tertimpa sial berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Bagaimana pun Harry tidak bodoh, di panggil satpam seperti ini pasti mengacu pada hal yang tidak baik. "Tapi, bukankah aku hanya beberapa menit di tempat ini, malah tak sampai 30 menit, apa ada yang aneh dengan itu." Batin Harry mulai gelisah sepertinya.

Sebelum mereka sempat masuk di salah satu ruangan yang lebih mirip terlihat seperti ruangan meeting yang besar dan megah. Tepat saat itu juga satpam itu berbalik dan memberi hormat pada pria yang telihat sedikit berpeluh, mungkin karena sedikit mempercepat laju kakinya menapak.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Draco pada satpam.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam kaku, akhirnya Draco mulai membuka percakapan mereka. "Duduklah." Kata Draco akhirnya.

Harry diam mencerna setiap kejadian yang agak random terjadi padanya sejak ia melangkah masuk ke tempat ini. "Baiklah, ada apa lagi ini." Batinnya ragu. Gantian Harry yang menatap penampilan pria di hadapannya ini.

Sang Presiden Direktur

Gagah. Tampan. Stylist. Percaya Diri. Dan... Sombong. Sepertinya itulah satu-satunya kesan yang berhasil di tangkap Harry setelah melihat dengan jelas perawakan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ehem." Deheman keras draco seakan mengembalikan Harry pada dunia nyatanya.

"Maaf, tapi kukira urusan kita sudah selesai tadi. Ada apa, apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Harry berusaha untuk tetap berbicara sopan, walaupun ia tak berhenti mengumpat tentang pria sombong dihadapannya.

Draco terlihat salah tingkah sendiri. Seumur hidupnya baru beberapa kali saja ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya-menelan-ludah-gugup. Dan ini adalah saat tambahan satu poin untuknya."_Shit_, bagaimana bisa mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat, tak tau apa yang harus di utarakannya.

Dengan menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan dalam selama beberapa kali, akhirnya Draco membuka bicara "Begini, mungkin aku langsung saja. Apa anda siap bergabung di perusahaan ini, sebagai sekretaris tentu saja." Tawar Draco pada Harry.

"Jangan bercanda tuan. Bukankah aku hanya pegawai pas-pasan yang tak punya pengalaman. Sekretaris?, apa anda sedang ingin bermain-main denganku?" Marah Harry kini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kedatangannya di sini hanya menjadi olok-olokan pria ini saja. Tak apa kalau ia tak di terima karena tak memenuhi syarat masuk di tempat ini, tapi setidaknya, ia hanya ingin perlakuan sewajarnya saja, bukan dengan mempermainkannya seperti ini. Bukankah tadi pria ini telah menghinanya habis-habisan.

Huh, masih punya nyali juga pria ini menyela, jika tak mengingat ucapan ibunya di telepon tadi, sudah di pastikan pria di hadapannya ini sudah keluar terlempar jauh dari tiap inci tanah gedung megah ini.

"Bukankah aku bertanya apa kau mau bekerja sebagai sekretarisku di sini?, apa kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas?. Bukankah harusnya jawabanmu hanya satu kata, ya atau tidak." Balas Draco sinis.

Membujuk?, lupakan tentang satu kata itu untuk seorang Draco Malfoy, itu tak termasuk dalam kamusnya.

Niat sebenarnya ingin membujuk Harry, agar mau bekerja di perusahaan ini. Tapi dengan ego yang besar, tentu saja ia tetap berjuang mempertahankan sikap dingin dan tak acuh-nya.

"Apa orang ini sudah gila." Batin Harry menanggapi.

"_Well_, hanya satu kata kan!, dan itu TIDAK." Harry mempertegas kalimat akhirnya dan berniat pergi dari tempat ini. Harry terus melangkah meskipun ia beresiko menabrak pria yang sepertinya ingin menghentikan langkahnya dengan berdiri tepat di antara pntu keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Cegah Draco.

Sepertinya Harry tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih panjang lagi dengan pria angkuh ini. Harry tetap berjalan melewati Draco, dan terkesiap ketika pria itu dengan seenaknya saja menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau menghalangiku." Kata Harry saat berusaha bersikap sopan dan tenang.

Mata Harry yang membola, mungkin karena ia sedikit kesal, membuat Draco terdiam di tempatnya. "Hijau Zamrud." Gumamnya pelan. Entah berapa lama ia sedikit mengagumi warna di hadapannya.

"Hey, kau menghalangiku tuan." Ulang Harry lagi.

Draco terkesiap diam, ia pandangi lagi Harry, dari atas sampai bawah tubuhnya dan menggeleng kasar, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang baru saja hinggap di kepalanya. Ini semua menimbulkan serangkaian reaksi panik dan kemarahan dalam dirinya. Dan parahnya lagi emosi itu di perkuat oleh fakta bahwa itu semua tak menghalangi pengaruh binar terang yang melingkupi setiap sisi pria di hadapannya itu.

"_ .Shit_. Berhentilah berpikir dan kau akan kembali normal. Ini pasti karena aku terlalu membenci pria ini, tak ada alasan yang lain lagi, pasti hanya karena ini." Batin Draco menambahi.

"Oh rupanya kalian di sini." Sahut seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di antara mereka.

"Hey Dray minggirlah sedikit, kau menghalangi jalanku." Tambahnya lagi.

Baiklah, setelan mahal lengkap, sepatu mengkilap dan tentu saja wajah tampan, tak berbeda jauh dengan tampilan luar Draco itu mampu membuat Harry menoleh ke asal suara. Dan yang pasti tak ada pada Draco, yaitu senyuman lebar nan tulus terlihat di tujukan tepat pada Harry.

"Hi, kenalkan namaku Blaise Zabini." Ucapnya ramah.

Harry membalas uluran tangan Blaise dengan senyuman "Harry, Harry James Potter. Senang berkenalan dengan anda sir." Balas Harry sopan.

"Rupanya kau bisa juga bersikap sopan." Sinis Draco berkata menyindir Harry.

"Maaf, tadi _aunt Cissy_ menghubungi saya. Dan sepertinya ia ingin Tuan Presiden Direktur segera menghubunginya kembali." Ucap Blaise terdengar tenang. Draco sudah mengerti dengan maksud Blaise yang membawa-bawa nama ibunya itu. Pasti ibunya-lah yang menyuruh Blaise membantunya menangani perihal ini.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di ruanganku sebentar ?" Tambah Blaise bertanya ramah pada Harrry.

Harry terlihat sedikit menimbang permintaan Blaise ini. Jujur saja, ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, lebih jauh lebih baik. Tapi jika ia menolak, itu berarti harus tinggal di tempat ini beduaan lagi bersama Presiden Direktur sok terpelajar dan sombong itu, _hell no_, lebih baik ia menerima tawaran Blaise ini. Bukannya menggiurkan, hanya saja, ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat genting seperti ini.

"B-baiklah ." Jawab Harry dengan sedikit ragu.

"Silahkan ." Kata Blaise mempersilahkan Harry berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan.

"Kami permisi dulu ." Ujar Blaise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Draco.

Draco hanya memandangi satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada pria tak berkelas dan tak berpengalaman seperti Harry malah menolak tawaran bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti ini, menjadi sekretaris seorang Presiden Direktur pula.

"Setelah perjanjian itu terlaksana, akan ku pastikan pria itu akan segera _resign_ dari perusahaan ini."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Secretary, New Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

.

Pekerjaan menuntut seorang Draco Malfoy untuk tetap fokus. Memiliki seorang anak sudah menyita sebagian besar waktunya dan memilki pasangan sama sekali tak ada dalam agendanya. Selama 5 tahun belakangan ia tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya ini. Apakah Draco, pria yang takut berkomitmen dan takut pada pernikahan akan merubah pendiriannya setelah bertemu dengan ayah dari teman anaknya itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Harry Potter dan all cast bukan punya saya. Melainkan milik J K Rowling

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 2 update. Fiuh... Gak tau juga jadinya kayak gini hehehe apa ff ini masih layak lanjut? Gimme pendapat kalian yah, biar memacu semangat gitu loh hahaha.

Mmm ada yang tau gak, kenapa file di lappy saya kalo udah di manage di akun FFN malah banyak kata-katanya yang ilang kesasar gitu. Bagi yang tau solusinya, tolong ngasih tau yah Pm jg boleh, atau e mail: Mariahclouds , ok thanks.

Oh iya, kemaren ada yang nanya tentang film ATM, suer deh saya gak tau menau tentang tuh film. Jadinya karena penasaran, saya malah nge-browsing nyari film itu. Dan ternyata itu film thriller, serem deh. Pembunuhan berdarah-darah.?! Saya tuh sukanya film family romantis dan sejenisnya, gak terlalu demen ma genre bunuh-bunuhan. Tp gpp, berkat film itu sy ketemu ma film yang buagus banget "The Blind side" Adakah yang tau? Hahaha never mind, itu salah satu film favorit-ku.*koq saya jadi banyak bacot hehehe#

Ok, Jangan lupa buat nuangin pendapat maupun kritikan buat saya di kolom review bawah, please ok. Tq, buat yang sempat review di chap sebelumnya.

Segitu aja

Happy reading all

.

.

.

Chap 2:

.

.

.

Harry membetulkan letak sebuah pigura yang berukuran tak terlalu besar, sehingga bisa di tempatkan di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menatap lagi pigura di hadapannya dengan senyum terkembang. Menurutnya ini adalah salah satu momen yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Terlihat gambar seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi kecil dengan tatapan sayangnya dan tentu saja bersama Harry yang juga tak kalah bahagianya dari wanita itu. Sekali lagi ia menatap puas sekeliling ruang kerja barunya. Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan menganggur, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, menjadi seorang sekretaris pula. Membayangkannya saja Harry tak pernah, apalagi ini benar-benar realita/sebuah kenyataan. Bangga rasanya ia bisa menjadi salah seorang makhluk yang bersarang di perusahaan sebesar ini. Walaupun, ada sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Presiden Direktur si makhluk yang tak punya sopan santun itu.

Kini terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana Harry, apa kau suka dengan kantormu?" Ujar Blaize saat masuk. Tangannya mendekap beberapa tumpukan map tebal di tangannya, lalu meletakannya di atas meja Harry.

" Ini beberapa hal yang harus kau pelajari dulu sebagai permulaan. Jika ada yang tak kau mengerti, kau bisa menanyaiku langsung." Jelas Blaise.

"Tentu saja aku suka, ini benar-benar bagus. Baiklah, mmm sekali lagi terima kasih ."Ujar Harry tersenyum pada Blaise.

Harry benar-benar merasa senang melihat pria di hadapannya ini adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan kata ramah seperti sekarang ini. Ah, Blaise Zabini yang begitu membumi, baik dan menyenangkan. Harry tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum pada pria di hadapannya kini.

"Sayang Draco belum kembali dari rapatnya pagi ini. Kalau sudah, mungkin dia bisa mengantarmu keliling kantor ini. Tapi tenang saja, siang ini pasti dia sudah kembali." Ujar Blaise bermaksud menyambut baik bergabungnya Harry di sini.

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, namun diam-diam bersyukur karena 'ide gila' itu tidak perlu terjadi. Hah untuk apa meminta si makhluk sombong itu menjadi pemandunya?. Ia memang belum mengenal seluk-beluk perusahaan ini, mungkin atas ataupun bawah gedung kantor yang megah ini, tapi toh nanti ia akan terbiasa sendiri. Dan lagi, apa si Presiden Direktur si makhluk aneh itu mau mengantarkannya berkeliling?. WTH Memikirkannya saja mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Selamat bergabung di perusahaan ini Harry dan Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan ada di ruanganku. Kau tak perlu sungkan,ok." Ucap Blaise sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Harry hanya mengangguk paham kearah Blaise. _First day at work place_, setidaknya ia punya banyak hal yang harus di kerjakannya mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sangat suka labu?" Tanya james begitu membuka kotak bekal siangnya kali ini. Atau lebih tepatnya kotak bekal makan siang Scorpy yang _double extra_ itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan labu?, kalau tak suka yah jangan di makan." Jawab Scorpius malas melihat raut wajah James yang terkesan tak berminat itu tampak jelas oleh penglihatannya.

"Bukannya tak suka. Tapi, apa kau tak punya makanan lain selain sayur berwarna _orange_ ini." Tunjuk James horor ke arah kotak bekal mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini isi dalam kotak bekal mereka tak berganti apapun. Bukan makanannya sih yang sama, tapi semua inti isi kotak bekal mereka tak jauh dari sayuran yang bernama labu itu. Entah puding labu, rolade labu atau hanya sekedar _sandwich_ yang terisi labu juga di dalamnya.

Scorpius beralih menatap kotak bekal ekstra yang berada di tangan james sembari berkata "Taruh saja lagi disana, kalau kau memang tak mau memakannya." Ujarnya cuek dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang menu makan siang kita ini, dan kau malah menyuruhku menyimpannya lagi. Padahal aku kan belum makan apa-apa siang ini. Mana ada orang yang berkata seperti itu pada temannya sendiri." Kesal James sepertinya.

James tak berhenti menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa teman barunya ini bersikap acuh padanya seperti ini. Yang di inginkannya hanya perutnya terisi hingga penuh, atau hampir penuh juga tak masalah. Tapi ketika ia mencoba menghiraukan makanan orange itu 'lagi' dan satu suapan hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan ini lagi. Bau labu kuning itu menyeruak ke seluruh indera penciumannya hingga mampu membuatnya mulas dalam seketika.

"Bukankah kau tak berminat memakannya." Ujar Scorpius datar. Scorpius makan dengan rupa yang bisa di bilang elegan. Tangannya terulur teratur menyentuh tiap potongan garpunya,mengunyahnya teratur lalu menelannya dalam diam, malah hampir tak ada suara kunyahan terdengar.

Tanpa di sadarinya James sedari tadi tak berhenti memperhatikan cara Scorpy menelan menu itu "Hah, apa dia pikir dirinya adalah 'Ken' sang prince pasangan Barbie yang hidup dalam istana raja." Gerutu James malas.

James dengan berat hati menatap lagi pada kotak bekal di tangannya dengan seksama. Mungkin rasanya akan datar, tapi hanya inilah kesempatan perutnya di manjakan siang ini. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengganti menu makan siangnya ini, jam pelajaran selanjutnya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Akhirnya ia menelan berat ludahnya dan mulai mengarahkan garpunya pada kotak bekalnya lagi.

"Huh, baiklah baiklah." Kali ini James harus bersabar sepertinya menghadapi teman barunya yang super cuek ini.

.

.

.

"Apa kau pengganti baru Luna?" Tanya Mione begitu sampai di ruangan Harry. Mione menatap Harry melalui ujung matanya memperlihatkan dengan jelas kalau ada suatu yang tak di sukainya dari perawakan pria di hadapannya ini. Matanya tak habis-habisnya meneliti penampilan maupun wajah canggung Harry.

Harry merasa sedikit bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan wanita ini. Ia sedikit memaksakan senyum ramah dan meletakkan kertas ditangannya dengan perlahan. "Maaf, Luna?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, Luna sekretaris Malfoy." Jawab Mione sambil menatap lurus pada Harry. Mione merasa agak kesal melihat ternyata gosip si itu benar adanya dan yang lebih penting lagi, ada seorang pria yang duduk dengan tenang di meja itu, yang meyakinkannya kalau Pansy Parkinson memang sudah resmi _resign_ dari perusahaan ini. Terlihat kecewa raut wajahnya saat ini, namun wanita satu ini langsung merubah air mukanya menjadi semula, datar.

"Hhemm... Maksudku mantan sekretaris Malfoy." Mione mencoba bersikap biasa dengan berdehem kecil.

Harry sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama maksud dari wanita ini. Dan ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramahnya pada wanita ini. "Oh iya, aku sekretaris baru Presiden Direktur. Maaf jika membuat anda bingung, aku baru masuk kerja pagi ini dan belum sepat mengenalkan diriku dengan karyawan yang lain. Kenalkan, Harry James Potter." Ucap Harry berdiri mengulurkan tangan pada Mione.

Mione lalu maju beberapa langkah dan balas menjabat tangan Harry. "Hermione Granger, kepala bagian humas di perusahaan ini." Balas Mione memperkenalkan dirinya. "Maaf, aku kemari ingin berbicara dengan , apa ia ada?" Tambah Mione. Ia bersusah payah tersenyum meskipun sedikit kaku. Bukannya Mione membenci Harry, Cuma ia merasa kesal dengan pemecatan tiba-tiba Pansy, dan itupun baru 2 hari yang lalu. Jelas saja penggantian seperti ini terlalu terburu-buru di pikirnya. Bukankah ia juga belum menjelaskan apapun pada Presider Direktur itu.

"Maaf , tapi Tn. Draco sedang ada rapat pagi ini. Siang ini mungkin ia kembali. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?, atau anda ingin menitipkan pesan?, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti setelah ia kembali." Tanya Harry sopan.

Mione pun menangguk mengerti "Tidak usah, tak ada yang penting. Kurasa aku akan kembali lagi nanti. _Thanks_ Harry, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Mione cepat dan langsung pergi.

"Baiklah ." Ujar Harry dengan sedikit keras, mengingat Mione sudah berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum ia sempat membalas ucapan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira kapan orang itu kembali?" Harry mengecek lagi jam tangannya lalu beralih menatap _note_ di tangannya. Huh bisa-bisa _note_ di tangannya ini penuh jika si bos-nya itu tak datang juga. Rupanya menerima telepon dan menulis pesan yang masuk untuk seorang Presiden Direktur itu ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Hampir tiap 10 menit ada saja coretan yang bertambah di kertas memonya."Bukankah harusnya rapatnya sudah selesai dari tadi." 15:25 adalah angka yang tertera di bawah _screen_ komputernya dan ia cukup yakin kalau ini sudah tak bisa di katakan siang lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong cepat pikiran Harry. Harry sontak menengok kearah suara, mencari tau siapa sosok yang datang dengan tiba-tiba itu.

Seorang Draco Malfoy tentu saja. Datang dengan wajah datar namun tegas. Percaya diri dan menatapnya dingin. Tiba-tiba saja aura di ruangan ini menjadi berbeda, tatapan Draco yang seolah menyeruakkan ketidak sukaannya pada dirinya membuat Harry balas menatap Draco malas. Sopan? Pada pria di hadapannya yang menatapnya seperti itu adalah hal yang tak akan di lakukannya meski ia akan di tendang jauh dari sini. Masih segar di ingatannya tentang si sombong yang merendahkan dirinya itu, jelas saja masih terbayang. Semua kalimat penghinaan yang di tujukan untuknya itu baru saja di katakan kemarin, dan tak ada permintaan maaf sedikitpun yang diucapkan Draco padanya. Walaupun si Tn. Blaise yang tau-tentang-bagaimana-bersikap-sopan itu telah mewakilinya meminta maaf. Tapi mana ada permintaan maaf yang diwakilkan kalau nyatanya orang itu masih sehat wal afiat seperti Draco ini.

"Apa begitu cara sapaanmu pada atasan-mu yang dulu? Ujar Draco menatap Harry tajam. Ia tak menginginkan hal yang ribet dari sekretaris barunya ini. Setidaknya kalimat selamat sore atau selamat datang mungkin bisa mengingatkannya kalau ia sudah berada di kantornya sendiri. "Huh, apa benar pria ini yang menentukan pemasukan besar mereka nanti, pria yang bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara menyalami bos-nya sendiri. Masa sih ia harus bekerja dengan pria seperti dia. Ia tak kuasa menutupi rasa kesalnya melihat wajah Harry yang seperti tak kenal takut itu.

"Ah, selamat sore Malfoy. Selamat datang juga." Ujar Harry dibuat-buat dan jangan lupakan senyuman palsu yang terlihat jelas itu.

Kini lipatan kulit di dahi Draco bertambah sudah. Ia menyadari ucapan atau lebih tepatnya sindiran yang di tujukan Harry untuknya. _Shit_, mana ada yang pernah memperlakukannya dengan tak hormat seperti ini. Draco mencoba mempertahankan raut wajahnya dan balas tersenyum sinis pada Harry, walau bagaimanapun ia tak pernah merasa kalah dari seseorang apalagi pada pria tak jelas seperti Harry pikirnya.

"_Thanks_ untuk penyambutannya... setelan kemarin Potter?, apa kau tak punya yang lain selain itu?." Tunjuk Draco pada pakaian Harry. "Ah, apa si Blaise itu lupa memberimu daftar peraturan perusahaan ini?, kalau begitu kau bisa memintanya lalu baca lagi dengan seksama. Yang seperti kau pakai itu, tak diperkenankan di perusahaan ini." Tambahnya sinis menunjuk lagi pakaian Harry, malah kini tangan Draco menunjuknya perlahan dari atas hingga bawah kaki Harry secara berulang.

Harry menatap garang Draco yang tersenyum menyeringai seperti itu. "_Shit_, apa lagi maksud si manusia tak punya sopan santun ini." Batin Harry gusar.

Draco tersenyum menang melihat pergantian drastis raut wajah Harry membuat pria ini mengerti akan siapa dirinya dan apa posisinya di sini sepertinya mampu membuat seorang Draco Malfoy berteriak senang dalam hati.

"Maksud anda sir?" Harry menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya itu. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Sejak baru datang tadi bicaranya selalu menyindir terus?! Harusnya seorang Presiden Direktur seperti Draco Malfoy Tau bagaimana cara ber-etika santun, nah ini malah berbalik 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya.

Dingin dan tajam. Draco tahu seperti itulah suara sekretaris barunya ini terdengar saat bertanya barusan. Walaupun ia baru 2 hari ini mengenal atau berbicara pada Harry, tetap saja Draco merasa tak terima dengan sikap sok-melawan Harry yang menggebu-gebu, serasa ia tak di hargai saja. Dan rasanya ia-lah yang menempati posisi atasan di kantor ini, lalu kenapa gaya bicara Harry seakan tak menghormatinya yang merupakan Presiden Direktur.

Draco terdiam di tempat. Ia sama sekali tak menduga akan mendapat balasan secepat, sedingin dan setajam itu dari orang baru. Kelihatannya pria ini sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Sangat berbeda dengan penghuni seluruh isi kantor ini pada umumnya. Biasanya tak pernah ada yang menolak pesona dirinya. Kenapa yang satu ini tak tergoyahkan melihat penampilannya yang selalu mampu mengintimidasi orang di sekitarnya.

"Tentang itu, sudah kubilang kalau kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Zabini. Apa pendengaranmu juga kurang baik ?. Hah aku sedikit ragu kalau orang yang mempunyai banyak KEKURANGAN sepertimu bisa memberi kinerja baik bagi perusahaan ini." Jawab Draco cepat, merasa perlu menjatuhkan sang lawan barunya ini.

"Tadi mengomentari penampilan, dan sekarang mengataiku tuli?! Apa orang ini masih waras." Batin Harry marah. Harry memandang kesal kearah bos-nya ini yang ternyata memandangnya balik sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak tuli sir, pendengaranku masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku menerima permintaan maafmu, ah, apa tuan belum bertemu dengan Tuan Blaise Zabini ?. Kusarankan tuan segera bertanya hal ini langsung pada tuan Blaise, tentang penerimaan maafmu yang kemarin itu. Aku bukan seorang pendendam, jadi kurasa aku bisa memaafkanmu sejauh ini sir. Jadi kurasa kiriman _wine_ sebagai permintaan maaf itu rasanya sedikit berlebihan. _But still_, saya merasa harus tetap mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiah itu_. So_, terima kasih banyak sir dan kartu ucapannya juga." Balas Harry lagi dengan nada meremehkan. Harry tak bodoh, ia tau dengan pasti kalau hadiah kemarin itu bukan hadiah langsung dari atasannya ini. Mana mungkin atasannya mau repot seperti itu. Harry agak bingung dengan alasan ia bekerja di perusahaan ini, malah bisa di bilang kalau ia merasa sedikit terpaksa bergabung di kantor megah ini. Tapi mau apa lagi, ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan pemasukan lagi, setelah 2 bulan menganggur. Mengenai alasan, walaupun sedikit aneh, toh ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

Raut wajah Harry yang di buat datar dan terkesan polos(tapi di buat-buat) mau tak mau membuat seorang Draco Malfoy naik pitam. Hey, apa-apaan itu. _Wine_ sebagai hadiah dan bersama kartu ucapan permintaan maaf juga?!. Apa tak salah si Blaise itu, mencantumkan namanya, nama seorang Draco Malfoy di acantumkan sebagai pemberi hadiah permintaan maaf?!. Jujur saja ini menjadi suatu yang baru saja terjadi di kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy yang terhormat.

"Hahaha kau bisa melucu juga ternyata. Menjadi badut perusahaan juga tak ada salahnya, tapi setidaknya lain kali perbaiki caramu berbicara pada atasanmu sendiri. Dan mengenai hadiah itu, jangan salah sangka dulu, kami punya stok banyak di perusahaan ini, dan kemarin ditambah lagi stok _wine_ yang baru di penyimpanan bawah. Hah, dari pada sisanya di buang percuma di pembuangan sampah, kan sayang. Jadinya sisanya langsung di pack dan dikirim untuk beberapa orang yang mungkin membutuhkan. _And guess what_?, ternyata kau termasuk golongan orang yang membutuhkan itu. Hahaha _lucky you._" Ledek Draco menyeringai puas pada Harry.

"Kalau begitu aku merasa terhormat menjadi goongan yang membutuhkan. Lain kali jika kantor ini melakukan pembersihan aset-aset yang bernilai lainnya, kurasa aku akan dengan senang hati menampungnya." Desis Harry cepat masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Draco menggeram di tempatnya berdiri, kesal karena si orang baru tampaknya tidak mau menyerah dan selalu balas menyahuti ejekannya.

"Oh iya sir, ini adalah pesan yang saya terima selama anda keluar rapat tadi. Semuanya sudah saya tulis di situ." Ujar Harry memberi _note_ pada Draco. Dan yang anehnya, ia melakukannya dengan wajah yang terbilang santai. Sepertinya ia tak gentar dengan perkataan sinis atasannya itu.

Melihat perwujudan Harry membuat Draco mati-matian menahan nafsunya untuk menenggelamkan pria itu. Mungkin idenya tak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha meredam segala gejolak amarahnya sedari tadi. Tapi pria di hadapannya ini selalu bisa memancing amrahannya lagi dan lagi.

"Pria ini masih berani melawanku, Draco marah melihat Harry menangkat dagu, seolah menentangnya. Well, dia akan segera tau siapa yang berkuasa disini. Draco mengambil kasar _note _yang di sodorkan padanya dan langsung pergi masuk keruangan kerjanya dengan wajah keras menahan amarah.

Draco Malfoy mempermainkannya, ia tau itu. Pria itu berusaha untuk membuatnya _resign_ dari perusahaan ini. Harry bisa merasakannya dan ia bisa saja di pecat langsung saat ini juga. Memikirkannya mampu membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Ia tak boleh kehilangan pekerjaannya, tidak di hari ia pertama kerja. Walaupun di balik ketakutannya tersirat kemarahan pada atasannya ini, yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan untuk menyiksanya. Namun ia bersyukur, karena Draco tak akan pernah melihat sisi takutnya itu langsung karena semampunya ia akan menutup rapat bagaimana gugup dan takutnya ia dengan kekuasaan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Harry menatap garang arah pintu atasannya "_Shit_, semoga ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang punya perawakan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ada dua jenis makhluk sama seperti sang atasan ini." Batin Harry seram.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Draco masih setia berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Saat ia membaca lagi detail-detail perencanaan pejanjian baru mereka. Draco dengan kesal menyadari bahwa benaknya masih tertuju pada Harry.

Belum pernah ada seorang yang pernah memenuhi benaknya ketika ia seharusnya berkonsentrasi pada masalah-masalah yang lebih penting. Penting baginya untuk tetap berkonsentrasi untuk membuat perjanjian ini tetap berjalan sesuai jadwal yang sudah jauh-jauh hari disusunnya.

"Drrrt drrrt"

Draco menatap malas handphonenya di atas meja.

"Ya, dad." Jawab Draco

"Bagaimana perkembangan kerja samanya?" Tanya Lucius di seberang _line_.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya dad. Kurasa ada sedikit yang harus direvisi lagi, tapi _over all_, semua baik-baik saja. Bisa di bilang tak ada halangan yang berarti sampai saat ini."

"Bagus. Untuk memastikan semua berjalan dengan baik, kuusulkan kau bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan sekretaris barumu itu. Kau tau kan, dia itu titipan Tn. Dumbledore, jadi kurasa selagi kau bersikap baik padanya, tak akan terjadi hal yang tak kita inginkan. Kau tau son, ini benar-benar penting untuk perusahaan kita." Kata Lucius serius.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus dad. Maksudku, bukankah kita sudah memberinya pekerjaan disini, walaupun kemampuannya terbatas. Harusnya Tuan Dumbledore menyadari itu, resumenya saja tak bisa diandalkan." Balas Draco tak terima.

"Lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan son, aku tak menerima alasan apapun. Apa salahnya bersikap baik pada seseorang? Kau pasti bisa melakukannya son." Desak Lucius.

"Bukan seperti itu dad, kau hanya tak mengerti tentang ini. Pria itu benar-benar tak bisa di andalkan. Malah aku berfikir untuk segera memecatnya segera setelah kita menandatangani perjanjian ini." Jelas Draco.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan son. Bagaimana jika orang itu mendengar?" bentak Lucius.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah son, tak ada tapi-tapian lagi, kau mengerti! Berbaik-baiklah dengannya." Ujar Lucius sebelum memutuskan _line _teleponnya di seberang.

Draco menatap tajam handphone-nya yang tak bersalah itu. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya melontarkan semacam lelucon tak lucu. Orang terakhir yang ingin di dekatinya adalah harry Potter si sekretaris baru. Namun suara ayahnya benar-benar serius dan tanpa humor, membuatnya menghela nafas berulang kali, menetralkan emosi yang janggal di dadanya. Draco jarang terkejut, tapi ia lebih jarang lagi menyadari dirinya berada di situasi yang tak di harapkannya dan semua ini tak bisa ia atasi dengan mudah.

Ayahnya mungkin tak bercanda, namun Draco juga tak ingin memanfaatkan seseorang. Tindakan berpura-pura seperti ini bisa di bilang memanfaatkan bukan?! Andai saja ia punya cara untuk menolak rekomendasi Harry tanpa menyangkut-pautkan perjanjian penting ini.

Ekspresi Draco berubah suram memikirkan pembicaraanya tadi bersama Lucius ayahnya. Dan jika Harry adalah orang yang akan membuat perjanjian ini berjalan sukses, maka ia akan melakukannya. Seorang Draco Malfoy akan melakukan apa saja karena dia pebisnis yang hebat dan bisa di andalkan. Ia tak akan membiarkan perasaan pribadinya mempengaruhi keputusan-keputusan bisnisnya. Harry mungkin seorang pembangkang menurutnya, tapi untuk perusahaan ini dia adalah permatanya untuk sementara waktu. Draco tak punya waktu jika perjanjian ini meleset dari jadwal yang sudah di susun rapi. Perjanjian ini harus segera di laksanakan dan diselesaikan jika ia berniat mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, mungkin tak ada salahnya menerima pria itu bekerja di sini. Tapi tentu saja pria itu harus menaati peraturan-peraturan yang ku buat, atau ia akan menghadapi konsekuensinya"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
